The present invention relates to pillow cases. Specifically it concerns one which in addition to its usual function as a pillow cover also serves as a covering providing warmth for the head and shoulders.
Traditionally, pillow cases have been made using two generally rectangular panels of fabric material enclosed along both long sides and along one of the narrow sides with the remaining side open so as to receive a generally rectangular pillow. Although this type of pillow case has been in use for a considerable length of time, it provides neither head protection from cold temperatures and drafts nor light shielding. Persons who experience head chills while sleeping would benefit from a product that could serve as both a pillowcase and head warmer. It is well known that loss of body heat is rapid through the unprotected scalp. Persons who enjoy certain recreational activities such as outdoor camping, recreational vehicle users and boat owners experience cold heads because, traditionally, the head of the beds in a recreational vehicle and boat are usually on an outside wall and exposed to cold and drafts. Additionally, patients of medical treatments who suffer from hair fall-out resulting in full or partial baldness may also experience a cold head. Similarly, those with normal hair loss or baldness may suffer from the same discomfort. Therefore, there is a need for a head hugging pillow case that provides warmth to the entire head and also to the ears, shoulders and neck so as to prevent heat loss during sleep. Persons with migraine headaches often seek light shielding and warmth in an effort to ease pain. Other persons can sleep better when the light is shielded from their eyes. Traditional bed sheets and blankets are warm but are not intended to cover the head because by so doing can cause a suffocating condition.
Earlier attempts to solve this head warming problem include caps and kerchiefs which tend to fall off the head while sleeping and do not provide warmth to the shoulders and neck. Another attempt at a solution was a therapeutic pillow as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,918 but this is an awkward apparatus to sleep with at night. Some patents exist which provide a pillow case with an extension of the pillow case draping over the face as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,380,480 and 5,572,753. These types of extensions do not easily stay over the head and shoulders while sleeping in bed as they are designed with material that is the same length as the long side of the pillowcase and the extension which tends to be displaced from the face during natural movements while sleeping. The inventions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,412,769, 2,413,828, 5,127,117, and 4,420,847 attempt to solve the problem of displacement by attaching the sides of the extension to the sides of the pillow case. However, there is a serious issue with suffocation as the head is placed within this envelope of material. Additionally, depending on the design of the extension, it could be extremely confining and uncomfortable due to the fact that the sides are attached to a pillow. Furthermore, the extensions as described in patent ""769, patent ""117, and patent ""847 do not cover the complete head and do not cover the shoulders or neck to provide the necessary warmth to a person who suffers from head chills. They also do not leave freedom of movement during sleep as the head is encased in an envelope of material. The prior art patents do not make any consideration for the differences in bed pillow size and fullness nor for differences in people""s head size. It would be desirable to have a head covering pillow case that provides warmth and acts as a light shield while being effective on all types of bed pillows and for all sizes of people.
The present invention provides an improved pillow case providing additional warmth for the head and shoulders. The present invention which is a head hugging pillow case provides warmth and shields unwanted light to any user no matter the size of their head, and it is effective with all sizes and thicknesses of conventional bed pillows. The present invention uses a ruffled extension attached to the top edge of the long side of the pillow case. It provides warmth to the entire head as well as allows the user to shape the ruffled extension to cover just the ears or neck or shoulders alone. It also serves the purpose of shading light from a person while sleeping or resting. The present invention is comprised of a typical pillow case, rectangular in shape with a ruffled extension of material attached to the top edge of the long side of the pillow case. The ruffled extension is made of piece of material that is significantly longer in size (approximately two times the length of the standard pillow case) which is then gathered to fit the length of one long side of the pillow case thereby creating the xe2x80x9crufflexe2x80x9d. The ruffle has a fullness to it that allows a person to shape it over their head or to keep just the ears, neck or shoulders warm. The gathers of the ruffle prevent displacement of the extension during sleep as there is enough material to allow for movement of the head so that the ruffle extension stays in place. The ample fullness of the ruffled extension prevents any suffocation issue and makes it more breathable than the prior art extensions because a pocket of airspace can be created for the nose or mouth to be exposed or just loosely covered. The sides of the ruffled extension are not sewn to the sides of the pillowcase and this provides an advantage over the prior art because it allows for movement and placement of the ruffled extension where needed or not needed. It is the best mode to make the pillow case of the subject invention from flannel material due to its flexibility and breathability. Additionally, traditional bed sheeting tends to be cool and flannel material is not. The inventor has tested many materials and has determined that a light weight, flexible, and breathable material is most suitable for the ruffled extension. Another advantage of the present invention is that the pillowcase can be used on either side of the bed and still have the open end of the pillow case facing outward from the bed which is the proper way to make a bed. The ruffled extension can be flipped over to either side of the pillow case. Additionally, when the head hugging pillow case is not in use, the ruffled extension can be flipped to the back side of the pillow case so as not to be seen.